


Warmth Of Your Palm (Against Mine)

by snugjoon (smallchittaphon)



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/snugjoon
Summary: It's here, with you, that I'm the happiest.





	Warmth Of Your Palm (Against Mine)

It's not out of the norm for Dongyeol to be with Sungjoon. It's actually weird if any of the members notice them apart.

Jinwook is usually the one to ask Sungjoon where Dongyeol is if they can't find their maknae or ask why Dongyeol isn't with him. Most of the time Sungjoon just shrugs, completely unfazed by all this. Sungjoon really doesn't remember when Dongyeol started " _attaching_ " himself to his side. He just let it happen. 1 year after debuting and now, it's natural for the younger to be by him, pulling his sleeve so he can lean over and Dongyeol can whisper in his ear or when Sungjoon is lounging in the living room with other members and Dongyeol makes a seat of Sungjoon's lap, usually to take a nap (and Sungjoon's legs usually fall asleep along with his arms).

So today isn't any different. It's easy for Dongyeol to squeeze in between the armrest of the couch and Sungjoon's body for movie night. He wiggles and squirms until he's comfortable and sighs, leaning on Sungjoon's side. Sungjoon asks how his classes were today and if he's finished his homework to which Dongyeol makes gagging noises and slips his hand into Sungjoon's. Their palms pressed together, fingers interlocked and Dongyeol sighs, a lazy smile on his face. Sungjoon doesn't hover, lets the younger forget about school and brings their hands up to kiss the back of Dongyeol's hand.

Dongyeol's nose scrunches up, "You're cheesy." He teases and Sungjoon rolls his eyes, what does he expect from a high school senior? Dongyeol whines a bit in throat and nudges Sungjoon's shoulder with his head, a pout on his lips. Sungjoon glances down, makes a sound of amusement in his throat and Dongyeol whines again.

Sungjoon turns to Wooseok, who is enthusiastic about his choice of movie today and Dongyeol goes ignored by the object of his affection. Hwanhee laughs at Dongyeol's demise from a couch over and Dongyeol sticks his tongue out at his best friend, lifting his leg and flicking the slipper off his foot and at Hwanhee's face. Hwanhee yelps once the slipper ( _successfully_ ) hits him and Yein jumps.

Dongyeol giggles as Jinhoo and Minsoo walk in with bowls of popcorn, setting them in various places for everyone to reach and Changhyun turns off the lights and the movie begins. The chitchat has stopped and Dongyeol squeezes Sungjoon's hand as the movies starts. Sungjoon squeezes back and Dongyeol smiles to himself.

-

Half-way through the movie, more than half of the members are asleep. Wooseok is wide awake, now located in from of the TV with Minsoo and Hwanhee on either side of him and they try to watch _AND_ discuss the movie. Dongyeol has his legs over Sungjoon's lap now, head resting on his shoulder. Their hands are still held together, Sungjoon now absently rubbing circles into the back of Dongyeol's hand.

Dongyeol hums, a lazy smile back on his face and he yawns. "You want to go to bed?" Sungjoon whispers. Dongyeol yawns again before agreeing that maybe it's time to call it night. Sungjoon announces that they'll off to bed and they're completely ignored.

Dongyeol plops down on Sungjoon's mattress first, limbs stretched and he takes his side of the bed. He snuggles up in the blankets and waits for Sungjoon to come to bed too. When Sungjoon returns, he gracefully lays down, Dongyeol already squirming his way into his arms. He hooks a leg on Sungjoon's waist and presses his nose against Sungjoon's collarbone.

Sungjoon relaxes, hand rest on the small of Dongyeol's back and the other running through Dongyeol's hair. "Can I sleep in tomorrow?" Dongyeol asks. Sungjoon hums, "Yeah. We don't have anything scheduled." Dongyeol pulls away slightly from Sungjoon. He smiles the soft smile he always gives Sungjoon right before he dozes off. "I love you." He says. Sungjoon smiles, pulls Dongyeol closes and kisses him softly. Dongyeol sighs contently, letting their lips slide together with ease, familiarly. "I love you too." Sungjoon whispers into Dongyeol's ear afterwards. Dongyeol smiles, his eyes staying shut as he dozes off with the warmth of Sungjoon's palm against his.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on lj: September 19th, 2015


End file.
